1-Substituted 1H-1,2,3-triazoles are widely used industrially. For example, the European Patent Applications with the publication nos. 114347 A2 (EP 114347) and 199262 A1 (EP 199262) describe appropriate triazoles having anticonvulsive action. Compounds of this type are prepared, for example, by reaction of an arylalkyl azide with an alkyne derivative followed, if desired, by subsequent chemical conversions. Actual embodiments can be seen, for example, from the working examples of EP 199262 and EP 11 4347.
It is the aim of a variety of efforts to develop for pharmaceutical active ingredients production processes which are easy to manipulate and economical, result in high yields and ecologically have as few objections as possible.
The invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of 1-substituted 1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carbonitriles, to novel intermediates and to their use for the production, for example, of pharmaceutical active ingredients.